


Alternate Endings

by montecarlogirl87



Series: Highway to Hell [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlogirl87/pseuds/montecarlogirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a couple twists on the ending of Highway to Hell :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for Rylee...she knows who she is ;)

Monte propped her feet up on the coffee table and flipped through some channels on the TV.  
  
Sam sat quietly in the arm chair, immersed in a book and Dean was half watching TV, half cleaning his gun on the couch next to Monte.  
  
All of a sudden the sound of shattering glass sounded from the kitchen, the shards tinkling on the tile floor.

Dean quick snapped his gun back together and shot to his feet, already aiming at the kitchen door while Sam retrieved one of the many weapons they had stashed around the house and rushed to stand next to his brother aiming as well.  
  
They both shot confused and aggravated faces at Monte who continued to flip through TV channels like nothing had happened.  
  
“Monte!” Dean hissed.  
  
Before he could say anything else a large red shape came bounding around the corner headed straight for Sam, whose eyes went wide before the dog jumped, knocking him on his ass and covering him with slobbery kisses.  
  
Dean watched shocked before looking up just in time to see Rylee come around the corner, bag of chips in her hand.  
  
“Hey guys, what’s goin’…on…” she said, eyeing the fallen Sam and still aiming Dean.  
  
Monte was still watching TV.  
  
Sam finally managed to fight his way into standing again and Phoenix sat down at his feet.  
  
“You didn’t tell them that’s how I get in your house did you?” she asked Monte sarcastically.  
  
Dean and Sam were still standing speechless.  
  
She shook her head and walked over, sitting down next to Monte and offering her the bag of chips.  
  
Monte again ignored the boys and took a chip, munching on it happily.  
  
“She never gives me a key, I’m always breaking in,” Rylee offered nonchalantly before looking at Sam. “And you didn’t tell them I was coming did you?”  
  
Dean’s eyes went wider, if that was even possible and looked over at Sam, taking a step away from him.  
  
“You knew?”  
  
Sam smiled shyly.  
  
“Is that who you’ve been talking to every time the phone rings and you disappear?”  
  
Sam still stood quietly.  
  
Rylee watched the boys with a smirk on her face before looking over at Monte.   
  
“Are they always this skittish?”  
  
Monte glanced over and smirked before taking another chip.

* * *

 

Dean walked down the steps quietly, headed for the kitchen and a midnight snack.  
  
He stopped and took a step back when he saw movement in their backyard.  
  
He squinted through the glass window on the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Sam had Rylee backed against her Mustang and was kissing her quite passionately.  
  
Next thing he knew the fridge door was being opened and he jumped and spun just to see Monte pouring herself a glass of milk.  
  
“What?”  
  
Dean’s jaw worked silently before his brain finally shifted into gear.   
  
“Sam…Rylee…Mustang…kiss…” he stuttered, pointing out the window with his thumb.  
  
Monte’s eyebrow arched, looking at Dean like he lost his mind, before walking over to him and glancing out the window.  
  
“So?”  
  
“So? You knew about this?!”  
  
“Uh… _yeah._  It’s kinda obvious,” she said, walking back towards their room.  
  
“Wait, you knew they’ve been talking,” he asked, following her.  
  
“Yup.”  
  
“And you knew they were…”  
  
“Yup.”  
  
He groaned as she disappeared up the stairs before following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I'm evil *grins*

Sam shot awake, gasping for breath and sweating like he had just ran a mile.  
  
He quickly looked over at Dean, who, thanks to this last hunt, was so exhausted he hadn’t woken up at Sam’s start.  
  
He continued to pant and ran one of his hands through his moppy hair.

This vision hadn’t been like the rest. It was so real and…detailed. It wasn’t just bits and pieces and shards of a story, clues to figure out. It was like a friggin’ novel in his head.  
  
He glanced over at a still sleeping Dean before throwing off the motel’s threadbare blanket and walking over to the small table in the corner, powering up his laptop.  
  
It just felt too real; he had to check it out.

* * *

 

By morning his eyes were tired and he was scrubbing his face when Dean woke up.  
  
“Dude, did you even sleep at all last night?” Dean asked concerned.  
  
“Yeah…a little.”  
  
“What?” Dean said slowly, afraid he already knew the answer.  
  
“I had another dream.”  
  
“Like a nightmare?”  
  
“Not exactly.”

* * *

 

Dean’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.  
  
“And this girl…”  
  
“Monte.”  
  
“She was in your dream?”  
  
“Yeah man, I’m telling you. It was so real…and it wasn’t just like the little glimpses I get normally. It was like…a movie or something.”  
  
“Maybe it’s just a coincidence.”  
  
Sam gave Dean a look.  
  
“Oh yeah, my dreams are always just coincidences.”  
  
“What did you eat before you went to bed?”  
  
“Dude, I’m not tripping! I looked up everything I could remember, she’s real. Tabrina Lyman, her friend Rylee Scott that we stayed with, her Dad’s auto shop, her family…even the trucker guy Rickey, I’m telling you dude, it’s all real.”  
  
Dean sighed, shifting his grip on the steering wheel again and easing down on the gas pedal and speeding the Impala over a crest of hill.  
  
Sam’s eyes went wide as a cream colored car with its hood up came into view.  
  
Dean’s eyes followed the car as they sped towards it and they both never took their eyes off of it as they past it and went down the other side of the hill.  
  
Dean stopped dead in the middle of the highway and stared out the windshield, white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.  
  
Sam was staring a hole into the side of his head, eyes wide.  
  
“Was that her?” Dean asked.  
  
Sam just nodded dumbly.  
  
Dean glanced over at him with a glare.  
  
“Son of a bitch,” he mumbled, cutting the Impala hard and making a U-turn in the middle of the highway.


End file.
